Will one dark night lead to two bright lives?
by Daneo2121
Summary: It's me again, you know the drill. sumarry inside, plaese R&R, and Rated T for some course laungue
1. pre-chapter 1 disclaimer and prequel

**Disclaimer:** I own the story line only. Charicters are to their respective MindCrackers and MineCraft is to Mojang. Rated T for laungue.

(Sorry for any bad spelling, I think spellcheck was trying to screw with me, so I tried my best)

**Summary:** As the day starts to comes to an end, everybody has gone back to thier homes, that is all except 2 people, VintageBeef and Aureylian to be excact. Beef being underground, mining for resources, and Aureylian had decided to go for an evening walk in the woods. Unfortunatlly, the sun has set and now its dark. Aureylian doesn't have any torches and Beef has some, but he'll run out before he gets to the surface. Both seem forced to face the darkness to get home, but Beef has a back-up,-a Night Vision potion. Meanwhile, Aureylian is walking home in the complete darkness. Just as she reaches the edge of the forest, she gets cornered by some mobs and is about to be killed when Beef comes out of nowhere and saves her. He takes her back to his home, which isn't far and examanes the wounds on her legs and arms and finds she has a sprained ankle and a broken arm. Seeing that she is in no condition to travel, Beef offers to take care of her until she is fit enough to get home. She agrees and he helps her to his guest room. What will happen? Will they be able to remain friend? Or will their relationship grow during the time Aureylian stays with Beef? And did Beef save Aureylian form more danger than they both realised? If so. Who was waiting for Aureylian at her home and what were his reasons for being there?

**Warning**: Story may contain bits of season 4 and season 5, with a little bit of mumbo jumbo of my own in it, so don't feel bad if you get confused.

**Prequal**

**MindCrack server**-**A random underground cave**-**Beef's point of View**

"Today wasn't too bad of a haul" Beef said to himself "I can't believe I found another unexplored cave. Good thing I started in the late afternoon after everyone else had gone home, that way there's no one to be up against." So far, he had found 32 iron, 70 coal, 92 redstone, 16 gold, and 8 diamonds, but still no lapiz and he would have to head home soon, because he knew it would be dark soon. "I just hope I have enough torches because I have no wood with me" he said, as he countinued deeper into the overworld.

**MindCrack server**-**On the surface, Near a Dark forest**-**Aureylian's point of View**

"Boy, was it a good night to take a walk" Aureylian said as she walked along near the trees "It's not raining for once, there's no one that I can see, and the zombies seem to have vanished." She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the sun was setting. She was finally brought out of thought by the sound of crickets' chirping and she noticed the mostly dark landscape around her, saved for the last sliver of light from the setting sun, so she decided to call it a night and began to head back home. "Man, it's really dark, I wish I had some coal and wood to make some torches" she said as she walked along, not noticing the zombies and skeletons the shadows.

**MindCrack server**-**Aureylians's house**-**Guude's point of View**

"Just wait til' she gets back here, that little Fucking slut" Guude said angerly, as he sat in the darkness of Aureylian's home. He had heard rumors that she was cheating on him. "She'll definately have to deeal with me when she gets home." He knew the rumors probably weren't true, since he heard it from pause and pyro, but even those old bastards are right every once in a blue moon. "Oh yeah, wait till she gets home, there will be hell to pay." Little did he know, she wouldn't be coming home that night.


	2. Chapter 1 A night we will never forget

**Will one dark night lead to two bright lives?**

**Chapter 1 An afternoon of mining**

**The MindCrack server**-**Vintagebeef's Point of View**

I was in Guudeland working on my game. It was late into the afternoon and I was finishing up some last touches before the day ended. It wasn't too late in the day, yet everyone had seem to go home early, which was strange considering that everyone usually stayed out after dark, even Aurey when she was accompanied by Vechs, but it was understandable. Everyone had been working really hard lately and I'm sure everyone is really tired. As the sun edged close to dinnertime (Or suppertime if that is how say the 6:00pm mealtime) and closer to the days end, I decided to go home and have something to eat. I was nearly done, all that was left to do was some cosmetic work. (And yes even though I'm a guy, I do know what cosmetic means.) So I went home and had some delicious fried chicken and potatoes. After that I decided to go mining, since need a new pick anyways but didn't have the lapis, thank goodness the world border had expanded so hopefully I would have a new unexplored cave all to my self. As I walked around, I noticed that the sun was going low and soon the mobs would start spawning, that didn't matter too much though, as I would soon be underground and they wouldn't be bothering me. It seemed that the gods had been smiling on me, because not too long after I started my expedition, I found my cave and began my decent into the earth. However, I had no idea that would be the night that began the greatest change in my life.

**With Aureylian**

I was relaxing at home at the end of the day. Everyone else had gone home for the day, even my boyfriend Guude. (P.S. this isn't really how things are, I know, I just needed something that would spice up the original story and this fit the bill to me, it may not be clear now, but it should be soon, so hold on, sorry if you don't like it. End transmission.) It seemed to be a peaceful evening outside, there weren't any mobs in sight and there wasn't any rain in sight, ether. It seemed to be a waste of a good night not to do anything, so I grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door, into the night. I will never forget that night as it changed my life forever.

**Over to Guude**

I was extremely angry that night, as I had found something out that later to learned to be false. This something was that my girlfriend, Aurey, was cheating on me. Supposedly with whom I've never found out, even to this very day. Unfortunaly, it was that anger than partly lead to me losing her and while I am still angry at him for stealing her heart away from me, I can accept her decision and I just hope that he continues to treat her right while she is part of his life.


End file.
